Strange Shephard
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: Having nightmares each night, and being taunted by embarrassing questions from a tantalizing voice is making Vincent see things in a new light. Might it be worth it to put up with the faceless voice from the Confessional box? Vincent will just have to find out (Vincent/Astaroth) (Astaroth/Vincent)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! Just a little chapter of a work-in-progress I made on my breaks between chapters of As Good As Green._**

**_The characters are from the game "Catherine"- a sort of 'choose your destiny' dramatic-puzzle game. This ship (Astaroth/Vincent) is one I want to see a _****_LOT_****_ more, so I 'm contributing and spreading the word!_**

**_Read, enjoy, and maybe ship it with me?_**

**_~Goldie_**

Vincent let out a grateful sigh. Another stage had come and gone, leading this stray sheep to the final resting point before that night's boss. He sat down on a vacant pew next to the group of strategizing sheep on the floor. The sheep with the glasses was busy talking to the police-sheep, and the long-haired sheep was listening intently to the sheep with the 'regent' haircut and supervisor-like attitude.

'I really need to learn their real names.' Vincent thought wearily. 'I can't call them by their looks forever!'

"Oh, hello!" Glasses-sheep greeted Vincent, "We were waiting for you. Come join us."

The boxer-clad man complied, resting on the floor and engaging in a conversation of strategy. It's disappointing that all their talks have to be about survival, but that's a necessary key in these dreams. Vincent knew that from the start. He also knew these dreams were a pain in the ass. You can't get a proper night of rest with dreams like these-especially if they occur every time you try to sleep. Sighing, Vincent thanked the sheep for their advice. Giving thanks in return, they waved as Vincent turned and left the group. He went over to the log book-a journal that everyone needed to sign each time they reached another tier- and signed his name for at least the eighth time since he began the road of nightmares. Vincent looked around the tier one last time, deciding there was nothing else to see, and approached a confessional box at the far end of the area. Cupping his eyes, Vincent pressed his face into the stained glass window, straining to look at the slim shadow residing within. But that was all he saw- a shadow.

"What's with this guy?" Vincent mumbled, "Never seen, only heard. Must be a complex of some sort." Clutching his pillow tighter, the practically bare man took a deep breath and anxiously walked inside the confessional. Sitting down on the bench, he looked at a vent installed into the wall next to him. "Hey, you awake?" he asked. The being on the other side of the wall chuckled emptily.

"Of course I am. I couldn't say the same about you, though!"

Vincent groaned and rolled his eyes, not caring if the other could see it or not. "Ha ha. Yeah, really funny. Don't quit your day job…or whatever the hell kind of job you consider this… Mind if we just get this over with?"

"My, my. Anxious to wake up, little lamb? I don't blame you."

A separate, nameless voice echoed in the small space Vincent was in.

**THIS IS THE FIFTH QUESTION: HAS BEING EMBARRASED EVER TURNED YOU ON?**

Two braided ropes hung from above, their golden tassels swaying to the rhythm of a nonexistent breeze. Vincent looked between the two options. Answering honestly might benefit him most in the end so, hesitantly, he reached for the rope on his left and tugged it. The ropes faded into nothing as Astaroth hummed with laughter.

"I should have expected that, coming from you! Pray tell, what was it that invoked such a 'reaction' from you?"

Vincent blushed slightly, irritation building up inside him. "Shut up, I'm not telling you anything."

"…fine. Good luck with your nightmare. I wonder what it'll be for you today." Astaroth sighed, "Ah, the subconscious! Such a strange thing. Something that manifests itself as the dark and terrible dreams people hide in the recesses of their minds…only brought out to torment and tempt the unfortunate. I can only imagine what yours might come up with~"

"Pull the lever and just get me out of here." Vincent was feeling uncomfortable, and that wouldn't help him to survive the next level.

"As you wish, my little lost lamb."

The confessional Vincent sat in began to tremor, and finally shot into the sky, streaming smoke as a rocket would. Holding his pillow like a lifeline, Vincent waited for the journey to be over, anxiously wondering what might be in store for him tonight.

**_Ugh this pairing makes me so happy. If any of you decide to write Astaroth/Vincent fanfiction please, please, PLEASE tell me! I want to read every and all of the works for this~_**

**_I mean, what if there was one where Vincent was invited into the other side of the confessional, where Astaroth was?_**

**_Ooh, or if every time Vincent looks into the stained glass window from the outside, Astaroth sees him, and he starts preparing himself for a moment with Vince!_**

**_Just…agggh. _**

**_I'll probably continue this story once I finish As Good As Green :p_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Geez, I was looking at the stats for this story, and it's amazing where people are reading this from! Sorry I haven't updated As Good as Green...the next chapter is on my iPod, but typing it onto my computer, just uggh.**_

_**But, here. take the next chapter of this instead! **_

_**ALSO: I have edited the first chapter (noticed a few problems with the writing that was bothering me), so please go back and re-read it before reading this!**_

_**Thanks c:**_

_**~Goldie**_

Stepping out of the now still confessional, Vincent craned his neck at the wall towering in front of him. Looked like it wasn't too bad…none of the major strategies will be needed. Giving a sigh of relief, his hopes of an easy finish were dashed as something spoke from a few levels below.

"Hahaha…it's not going to be that easy~"

"Oh, come on!" Vincent whined, "He's my Nightmare tonight?! I don't even know what the guy looks like!"

It's head surfaced, a bald and grotesque thing, the mask of a sheep draped over one side of its pale face, the other side shrouded in darkness…save for its glowing red sheep eye and glistening sharp-toothed grin stretched across the face. Adorning the top of its head was a pair of ram horns, curling upward and outward in a menacing way, and thorns were sprouting out of every imaginable place on its body. Upon further observation, its 'body' was actually the torso of a man, but the lower half was snake-like; long, scaly and ending in a magnificently terrifying tail covered in barbs and spikes. It looked more humanoid than some of the Nightmares that had chased him. Its clawed, burnt hands grabbed wildly at the blocks above it, and began to lift its way toward Vincent with a wicked smile.

"I've been waiting for you, Vincent. It's hard being alone in this empty tower…" the being hissed in a familiar voice, a serpent's tongue flicking out of its mouth. Then it let out a low chuckle. "But now you're here to keep me company? How kind of you! ~"

The curly-haired man stood agape at what was below, before hurriedly arranging an escape route. Climbing upward, Vincent heard a pleasant disembodied voice announce "The Serpent of Temptation has appeared. It is the killer; do not die."

"I figured that much!" Vincent roared to no one in particular, pulling a few blocks to create a makeshift staircase. Making his way up the tower, Vincent had to dodge the spiked tail that had been clubbing the tower in random intervals, and the constant flow of blocks being flung in his path began to get rather annoying. Raring up to club the tower of blocks, the Serpent purred, "Stay…stay here in the dream realm, my pet! ~"

Barely dodging the barbed tail-as well as a dark block that was hurled at him- Vincent shuddered at what the Serpent of Temptation said, and yelled "Pet?! I didn't sign up for that! Don't be too surprised that I'm not owning up to the title!"

Sickeningly sweet laughter chimed from the being. "That's cute, acting like you have a say in the matter."

Gaining a great distance from the creature, Vincent sneered and mimicked it quietly. "That's cute, acting like you can catch me, you big ugly lizard..."

Stepping onto another row of blocks, they grew soft, and began to melt under Vincent. "Wh- what is it now?!" He whipped his head towards the Nightmare below, and saw its hands enveloped in flames—and the heat melting all the blocks it touched, plus a few in a five-block radius. It looked up and grinned, continuing to climb, but now melting everything it could. "Not bad for a big ugly lizard, wouldn't you say, Vincent?"

Instead of thinking of a witty retort, Vincent yelped and climbed higher, his feet sticking to each block he touched. Finally, he was out of the melt radius, and the blocks were as sturdy as ever. This convinced him to not look back and just keep climbing. He decided, rather, to look up…and lo and behold, there was the door! "Thank god!" Vincent cried, heaving himself up onto the block where the exit resided.

"Now, if I open this door…" he spoke, narrating his actions, "I should be safe!"

"That's what you think, you naïve little lamb!" The Serpent roared, pulling itself up and towering over Vincent with a dark look in its eyes. It smirked, curling itself around what remained of the tower. The flames in its hands grew wild, and the Serpent of Temptation laughed. Vincent grew pale, and opened the door wider. Suddenly, a brilliant beam of white pure light pierced the dark tower, burning straight through the Nightmare's chest. It cried out in agony as the light spread through its body, distorting its original form, until it altogether burned up and faded from existence.

"…did it work?" Vincent peeked out from underneath his hand, and saw the monster had been defeated. "Hell yeah! I told you! I'm the best! Oh yeah, point for Vince!" he whooped and shouted, going through the doorway and slamming the door behind him.

**_I just cannot express how much I love Vincent.~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merry Christmas guys! 3**_

_**As a little Christmas gift, I am updating a chapter on this story, AND I finished As Good as Green, so go check that out if you haven't!**_

_**Read, review, and as always,**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~Goldie_**

Stray Sheep, 19:32

Eyes drooping, Vincent took another drink of his whiskey. 'Ughh…I didn't get any decent sleep last night.' "Something wrong, Vincent?" Erica asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nah, just really tired…"

"Oh, okay. If you say so."

As she walked away, Vincent turned to Boss on the other side of the counter, and shook his empty glass. Boss got the hint, and poured another glass of whiskey for Vincent. Said man grabbed the full glass and stood to walk around. There weren't many people there to talk to, but Vincent saw a familiar face that looked pretty distraught. It was normal for patrons of the Stray Sheep to have problems, and people seem to be more open and honest to those who know what they are going through. Walking to the booth, the curly haired man sat across from the saddened face.

"What's up, Archie? You don't look too happy."

The longhaired man sighed. "It's because I'm not…Do I look like a…_nice person _to you?"

"I would say so." Vincent took a casual drink of his whiskey.

Shaking his head, Archie continued. "Well, you're a poor judge of character. I'm one of the worst people you could meet! I date women, take their money, and run…rinse, lather, repeat, not caring about how they might feel in the end. I just…don't like women. They're disgusting!"

Vincent nodded, showing he was following Archie's words. After the other was done speaking, Vincent shrugged. "You think that women are just 'disgusting'. So you feel bad that you treat women, who are in your life briefly, poorly because…it shows what you truly believe?"

"..n-no…" Archie stuttered. "Well, I mean yes, but that isn't the only thing. I feel that I am…unable to like women." Vincent raised an eyebrow at this, coaxing Archie to keep talking. Archie looked around precariously, and making sure no one was eavesdropping, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"I…I think I might be gay."

Blinking a few times, Vincent took a drink of his Whiskey, and tried to choose the right words to say. "..um, is that it?" Archie looked incredibly stunned, sputtering over his words. "Wh-what do you mean 'is that it'?! Of course that's it, but there doesn't need to be anything else! This is horrifying enough as it is! I mean, why did it have to be me?"

"Hey, it could be worse! To be honest, I think most men believe they have a better chance with men than women. Maybe that's the case for you. And, well…"Vincent scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I, uh, don't mean to be rude Archie, but," the curly haired man took another drink of whiskey before he continued, "I kinda saw that coming."

"You what?!" Archie shouted, looking completely mortified.

"Calm down, you heard me!" Vincent shook his head and tried to come up with an explanation. "It's just…it seems like, unconsciously, you act that way already. It's likely you've been acting like that long before you came to this conclusion."

"Acting…gay?"

"Er, well, yeah. But not to a_ lot_ of people! Just _one _person."

"Who?"

"…um, that friend you hang out with. I think his name… Todd?"

It took the other a second to understand what Vincent was saying. Finally, it clicked. "You mean…" Archie blushed, trying to hide his face in his hands, "I've been…acting like that…towards my boss?! Oh god…"

Vincent shook his hands, "No, don't worry! I don't even think he's noticed!"

"How are you so sure?" Archie looked back up, his face still red.

"Um, I guess…if he had noticed by now, wouldn't he have said something about it?"

The brunet thought for a second, "Yeah…you're probably right." Then nodded and downed his drink. "I've got to go. Hey." Archie stood from the booth and looked at Vincent.

"You won't breathe a word of this?"

"Scout's Honor, man."

Vincent raised his glass to Archie and smiled, before taking a drink. When the other left, Vincent sighed. 'Even if I don't tell him, I'm sure Todd will find it out on his own eventually.' He hobbled over to the bar, and put his second empty glass down, pointing at it and saying "Beer." to Boss. As the older man prepared the next requested drink, Vincent went into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. He let the water run while he tried to think. His life use to be so plain and simple; now, every single day, a new chapter is added to the saddening saga of Vincent Brooks's life. The main character in the said series began to wash his face in an effort to lose some exhaustion …but as he did so, a flash of red appeared on the walls, and a terrifying laugh was heard. Vincent looked up, surprised to see nothing and no one.

"…huh?"

A disembodied, familiar chuckle echoed in the small room. _"What, you didn't see that? Oh well. You will in due time~…but before that, we need to talk. I hope you're ready for tonight, Vincent."_

"Talk?...what is he…?" In an instant, memories of the previous night's Nightmare boss flooded Vincent's head, and he paled. 'Great, I get to stay and talk with Mister Confessional longer than usual tonight.' Turning the sink off, Vincent walked out of the restroom and sat back down in his original seat in front of the bar, and was greeted with a glass of beer and a quirk of the brow from Boss.

"Thanks…" Vincent grabbed the glass and tried to chug the drink down.

_"__Oh come on. No amount of drinking can save you from tonight. How long are you going to be there?"_

"…?" The curly haired man put his glass down, looked around, and shook his head. "Did I hear something?" Shrugging, Vincent finished his drink. Waving at Erica, he staggered down to the front of the bar, and left. Ready or not, he had to go through the nightmare tonight-just as he had every other night this week.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I look up my fanfic, thinking "Oh man, I need to update. What plot point is the story at anyway?" And SHIT SON I've got like three chapters sitting on my computer that I could have put up here! Man, sorry about that guys. Last time I updated was December... But I'm excited to keep this going! I've finished the other fanfics I made, so this is the only active one I can work on. So this one will be getting a lot of attention from me! Joy!**_

_**(And I've been thinking that after I complete this story, I could make a small Todd/Archie oneshot **_**:****_ what do you guys think? )_**

**_Enjoy! (Sorry about the chapter's shortness)_**

**_~Goldie_**

Finishing the first level of the nightmare, Vincent-now wearing nothing but boxers- climbed up onto the tier to take a break. Seeing his usual posse of strategic sheep, he walked over and joined the conversation. It was the same as every other one, except the long-haired sheep was really quiet, listening to the glasses-sheep and the 'regent' sheep with the jacket. That's odd. But Vincent knew better than to pry at some stranger's personal life. So, when they were all done talking, Vincent left and signed the log book. He turned to the Confessional Box, and hesitated.

"This is the only way up. No use avoiding the unavoidable."

And with much chagrin, he walked into the booth and sat down on the familiar bench.

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to worry you had fallen and died! But no, that isn't like you." The other mused, "You have survived everything thus far…and you'll survive tonight as well."

Vincent rolled his eyes and slumped against the wall behind him. "Is that all, or are you going to make me suffer through more of this pointless grooming?" He's heard practically every sort of compliment he could get from the person on the other side; it was getting ridiculous…like some childish flattering of a crush.

"Well," Astaroth growled, "If you don't want me to commend your efforts of staying alive, we can skip right past that." Not giving Vincent a chance to butt in, he continued, irritated. "Would you mind explaining what last night was about?"

"Last night?" Vincent echoed, "You mean the Nightmare. I was going to ask you first…considering the thing had an incredible likeness to you." The boxer-wearing man snickered at his humorous comeback.

"I have nothing to tell you about it, considering _you_ are the one who manifested it."

"_I_ made that thing? You realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

"Don't you realize how ridiculous _you_ sound?" Astaroth hissed, "Of course you created it. All Nightmares are creations from your own subconscious. It was all because of what you believe in that head of yours. That put aside, I have a few questions about this "Serpent of Temptation". Why was it even titled so in the first place?"

Vincent shrugged, "Man, I don't care what you're asking, I just don't have an answer!"

An exasperated sigh was heard from the other. Vincent didn't understand why this was so difficult to get. He didn't know anything, and he sure as hell didn't know why the Nightmare turned into this snake-like demon who sounded like the bane of his sheepy existence. Finally, Astaroth spoke.

"It's a good thing I have a question you _can_ answer, Vincent Brooks."

**THIS IS THE SIXTH QUESTION:**

A voice boomed from nowhere.

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS?**

The golden tassels of fate dropped down again, and Vincent knew on-the-spot what his answer was. 'Thank goodness this is an easy question!' He sighed with relief, tugging down the one on his right.

"Well, that answer couldn't have been more obvious. Hmm…you probably wouldn't be able to stand briefs anyway." Astaroth hummed with smug satisfaction. "You would feel too vulnerable, and there would be much less of you left to the imagination!~"

"Glad to know that some guy's thinking about my junk." Vincent bit back sarcastically, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, "Can I go now? You're wasting my time."

"You flatter yourself. Don't think we are even close to being done with talking about last night's events."

And with that, the Confessional shook and shot up into the sky, arriving at Vincent's next tower to scale.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yes, another chapter!**_

_**To be honest, I'm pretty proud of this one. The dialogue is my favorite part :3 Don't know why, just is. This was originally going to be two chapters split up, but the climbing scene was hella short, so I kept it all together. :V (yeyeye, developing some Todd/Archie undertones c: )**_

_**But yeah,**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Goldie**_

This one didn't look too difficult—just a few trap blocks here and there that would serve as nothing more than distraction. Vincent ran to the base and instantly began to climb. All the while, he scowled at his thoughts. '_I'm the one who made that nightmare? I created that __**thing**__?! That guy's got some nerve! I mean, sure nightmares are made by a guy's sub-conscience, but what would mine be telling me if I actually made that thing?'_

Vincent absently shrugged, taking hold of a block and dragging it to make a staircase.

_'__Who even named it the Serpent of Temptation? Didn't look like it was tempting anyone in the slightest!'_

The tower shook, causing Vincent to lose his balance and almost fall to a row of block far, far below him._ 'That's new.'_ The curly-haired man grimaced, pulling himself up to a flat area. He surveyed the blocks in front, and formed a game plan as he continued upward. _'So what was that nightmare anyway? A serpent, no duh. But it was half-human…what with its bare chest and all. Couldn't see its face, but I know who it was meant to be, thanks to that undeniable voice.' _ Getting a chill up his sheepy spine, Vincent kept climbing. _'My nightmare was confessional-guy, I get that. And the mask was because… I don't know what he looks like? Could be. And the creepy names it'd call me would seem like something he'd actually do. Ugh, that tone he used-glad I don't have to hear that shit again.'_

The tower tremored again, and Vincent dodged a falling sheep, watching it tumble down the wall. _'Hope that wasn't anybody I knew…'_ Vincent cringed. He finally looked up, spotting a chain hovering above a gold and red block. "Yes!"

Climbing onto the tier, Vincent stretched and walked over to the Log Book. Before signing, he curiously looked at the other signatures above his. _'Maybe I can put a name to a wooly face!'_ All of the signatures, however, were blurred. Rubbing his eyes, he looks at the eerily-blurred names again. It was as if he was seeing the pages through tears, but his eyes were dry. The boxer-wearing man clenched his fists. _'So much for that idea.'_

All of the other sheep were (thank goodness) in their usual circle, but the bigger sheep with the regent haircut and the jacket was sitting at the other end of the tier by himself, looking awfully depressed.

_'__Seems like I know who I'm talking to this time around.'_

Vincent walked to regent sheep and sat by him. Regent sheep noticed this and immediately shifted, obviously uncomfortable. That was strange.

Vincent cleared his throat, trying to break the ice. "Hey, are you okay?"

The sheep looked surprise, and replied with a quickened pace, "Of course I'm not okay! You…sitting so close to me, people might think…"

"Think what?"

"That, er, I'm…gay or something."

Tilting his head, Vincent felt a pang of déjà vu before he answered. "And you're not gay."

"Of course I'm not gay! I-I would never be able to like…dudes…like I like women! It's crazy! No men, even if they may look like women! Or if they happened to know me really well! Or…are brunet. I _don't _like men!" Regent sheep went eerily silent, and quietly finished, "…right?" Vincent didn't answer, mainly because it sounded like the other was asking _himself_. But Vincent had to continue the conversation in order to help him.

"Sounds like you're having a big debate against yourself."

"There's nothing to 'debate'. I know I'm not gay."

Vincent blinked, daring to ask, "Then why are you making such a big deal of it?"

The sheep visibly flinched, slouching a moment after.

"I…I don't know. It's just," he mumbled, "There's this guy."

Vincent bit back a 'No duh', and settled for saying "What about him?"

"He's gay, I can tell. And…I think he likes me. But he hasn't proved it. I work with him, so I have to be close to him every single day. Even _after_ work, I hang out with him. He pays a lot of attention to me, and laughs at all these terrible jokes I make…" The sheep chucked, shifting, "He always wants to be close to me, even though I am the shittiest person one could be friends with. He's pitiful, yeah…but I'm fond of him. Weird, huh?"

Vincent nodded slowly, taking all of this in with the silence of the moment, only accompanied by the tolling of a bell. The Regent sheep waited for his verdict impatiently, twiddling his hooves.

"To tell you the truth," the curly-haired man sighed, finally breaking the ice, "It doesn't sound like he's the only gay one in your story."

"E-excuse me?"

"When you were talking about how he, um, 'hasn't proven' that he likes you, you sounded almost…"

"'Almost-'?

Vincent grasped for a delicate word choice; but coming up empty, he said what was on his mind. "Disappointed."

Regent was shocked, his sheep mouth falling open.

"W-wh-_DISAPPOINTED?_ What the hell are you saying? That I _WANT_ him t-to act on it?! That's super gay! I can't even imagine what you think I…want him to do. It's ridiculous. I don't…w-want him to…" Vincent watched the Regent trail off his sentence, becoming tense. If the sheep's skin wasn't so dark, the boxer wearer might have seen the other's cheeks redden.

He nodded, patting the Regent on the back, "Guy problems are a pain."

"…you too, huh?" Regent finally looked up at him, and Vincent turned his head towards the confessional booth and glared. "Sort of, yeah."

The other nodded and wished him luck as Vincent began to walk to the curtained entrance of the box. Sliding inside, he was greeted by an already-humming Astaroth.

"What's with the good mood?" Vincent questioned, announcing his presence.

"Perfect timing, my lamb!~" he purred, "I may have connected two stray thoughts and created a lead for your so-called 'nightmare.'"

"Great," Vincent sighed, leaning against the wall behind him, "What have you come up with?"

"At least pretend to be excited, Brooks." Astaroth pouted, but composed himself before it became too obvious. "As the two of us know, this Serpent of Temptation, half-snake and half-human, was flaunting about as your Nightmare last night…and devoid of clothes, flaunting about a rather bare torso."

Vincent was quiet, so it was easy to hear the other's giggling growing louder. He didn't see what was so funny about this. Astaroth finally stopped laughing for a second, "Perhaps what it was tempting was…your sexuality!~"

The curly haired man bolted up in a confused panic, his normally pale face now a bright pink. "Hey! I know what you're implying, and it-"

"Flatters me!" Astaroth chimed, "To think, a lowly lamb falling for such a being a me! Right out of a dream it seems."

"Nightmare." Vincent clarified in a hurry, "It was a _nightmare_, remember? There's no way if I ever wanted…_that _thing_…_that it would appear as a nightmare instead of a dream. Try again."

Astaroth grew quiet. For a second, all Vincent could hear was his own alarmed breaths finally calming down.

"Hm. I suppose you have a point." The other finally voiced, "Then what could have been the reason for that Serpent to appear?...if not hopeful wishes, then…maybe the taboo need for a forbidden fruit?"  
Vincent groaned, his head lolling back against the wall. "This is ridiculous."

Astaroth sighed cheekily, "Hold your tongue, sheep, for there may be method to this madness after all. I have recalled the chapter of the bible titled Genesis, with dear Adam and foolish Eve. The two had been born into a wondrous place and given everything they could ever need in life. However, at the center of this Eden was a terrible tree. A tree that held succulent, forbidden fruit…with a snake as its host!" He giggled from behind the wall, "Who knew a subconscious such as yours could be so philosophical and filled with desire!~"

"Sh-shut up and give me a damn question already! You're holding up the line!" Vincent shouted in irritation.

"…fine."

**THIS IS THE SEVENTH QUESTION: IF YOUR PARTNER HAD A BIZARRE FETISH, WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH THEM?**

The ropes lowered in a startling manner, but Vincent didn't jump this time around. He was too busy thinking his answer over, wanting to get out of this situation quickly. _'Er…a fetish? Like bondage? Well, bondage isn't really too bizarre. Something stranger, then…how about blood?' _Vincent's trail of thought was shortly derailed when he imagined someone slicing a small blade on his neck, the stranger then licking up the thin trail of blood that flowered from the cut. He shuddered quietly and shook that thought away. _'Okay, get a grip! Next item on the list. Hmm…strap-ons are pretty weird, right? But I guess if she wanted to do that, I guess I'd support her…?' _The dark haired man nodded slightly and reached out, tugging on the golden braid rope on his left.

"That's an interesting answer. Could it be you have a few strange kinks of your own? Oh, I wonder what they are!"

"I didn't say I had any in the first place! Just get me out of here."

The confessional rumbled, once again being launched to the base of the next tower far above.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wowee, a new chapter!**

**And I also published a new Catherine story! For those of you who like the whole thing going on between Archie and Todd, I made a oneshot that goes into detail on how Todd feels about his longhaired coworker. I think you might like it, so check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Goldie**

_'__I can't believe that guy.'_

Vincent grit his teeth, hefting himself up onto a block and swiftly moving from row to row. The tower at his level was, thankfully, not too difficult. It held few trap blocks, and it seemed to have already manifested a path for Vincent. Not that he noticed. He was way too busy arguing with inner turmoil.

_'__Forbidden fruit? Man, I'd love to wipe the floor with his psychological 'reasoning'! Why would I even like the bastard-the person who has been tormenting me since the start of my Nightmare-stained week? He just assumes everyone's world revolves around him! That narcissistic son-of-a-'_

The man yelped when he almost activated a trap block._ 'Yeesh. A date with those spikes is something I'd very much like to avoid.' _Vincent climbed to a row where he began to pull blocks out to create a small set of stairs and quickly setting off traps to avoid making a fatal mistake.

_'__Oh, that's right!'_ The boxer lover remembered, _'I barely even know the guy! The only thing about him that I have to go off of is his voice. As full of personality he may sound, a voice on its own isn't enough to make me like a person in __**that**__ way. That takes time, trust, and similar interests… or at least a good-looking face. Not just snarky comebacks and out of the blue pet names!'_

Vincent held his breath, noticing his stride faltering for a second. But he continued upwards. _'Well, no one can be completely bad. Maybe he has the capability of being nice, his cocky attitude aside…how does the phrase go? "Don't knock him till you try him"?'_ His eyes grew wide, and he shook his head hurriedly, _'No, no, that is __**definitely**__ not it!'_ He silently screamed as the tower shook.

_'__Either way, I get what I'm trying to say, I guess. My own subconscious is already giving me deadly Nightmares in this place, so the last thing I need is another person trying to kill me.'_ Vincent climbed up a set of blocks, his knuckles turning white. _'Maybe I'll try to figure this guy out during our upcoming 'tea time' chat. Up to this point, he seems to respond a little to snarky comments…maybe it's time for a different approach? It may bruise my ego a little, but I have this whole week to try and reclaim it._

When Vincent lifted himself up to the relaxation tier, he was glad to see the whole group of sheep together, as cheerful as usual, talking about strategies. Smiling, the hero walked over and sat as he was greeted by many foggily-familiar faces. To have moments like this, where people can talk without worrying about what is happening or what is to come, it's nice. He looked around the circle, watching each sheepy face as they talked, smiled, and even laughed.

Glasses sheep wasn't being haunted by his past. He wasn't consumed with guilt or at the end of his rope. He just strove to create new strategies in order to help those around him.

The Sheep with the cop hat didn't fret about his future, however bleak he thinks it may turn out. He will help make the lives of the other sheep around him as pleasant as they can be…until they wake up.

Both Regent Sheep and long-haired Sheep seemed more comfortable in the group, forgetting about fighting their sexuality. If only they knew that the other was fighting pretty much the same battle, they'd be able to support each other.

And Sunglasses Sheep- a newer member of the strategizing circle- didn't care of his riches or of what his circle colleagues thought of him. He just wanted to be a better person.

Vincent nodded absentmindedly. He hoped that this moment would keep his friends optimistic. That thought grew dark, though, as he wondered who would actually survive this Nightmare. Anyone could die. All it takes is a slip of the foot, or not grabbing a block in time. But who would fall victim to circumstance? Which in his circle of friends would-

"Are you alright?" Glasses Sheep glanced over at the boxer-clad man, "You don't look so well."

The whole circle turned to look at Vincent, each sheep voicing concern. Said man shook his head, wondering if he should speak his mind. Long-haired sheep patted his shoulder, earning a questioning look from Vincent.

"You've always listened to our problems, man." Long –haired sheep explained, "Maybe it's your turn to speak and ours to listen."  
Many voices spoke up, and this spurred Vincent inside.

"Ah, it isn't anything too personal, like you guys might be thinking. I'm just… worried. This whole week has been Nightmare after Nightmare. I don't know when these dreams will end. And…I don't know who'll survive them."

The whole group grew quiet, and Vincent sighed, continuing to voice his troubles. "You guys have made it this far. We have all grown as we've progressed. And in this journey, I've grown really close to you all. You've shared your troubles and griefs with me, someone you have never met in the real world. A complete stranger. The amount of trust you have given me…it makes me feel like you guys are my friends. Like, really,_ really_ good friends! I mean, some of the stuff you guys have shared is really deep, and it takes balls to admit it to a stranger. I'm honored. And I…I just don't want to lose any of you guys…"

Vincent's head dropped, trying to keep his mind off this overwhelming, heavy despair. All the focus in the group was still on him, and still no one spoke. The atmosphere grew dense and silent.

"I…I agree with him."

A sheep decided to break the silence. This declaration caught Vincent by surprise, and his head shot up as he looked at the speaker with wide and curious eyes. Sheep Cop sighed as everyone else's eyes turned to him, and he explained his outburst, "Even though I don't know nearly as much about you all as the boxer-guy does, what I do know is that you all have lives that matter to you. Lives that you want to live to the fullest and enjoy. If you're in a rough spot…_trust me_, I know from personal hardships that it will get better. And living though this won't be easy, but it also won't be something you'll regret." Some of the sheep nodded their heads, but all of them were smiling.

"They're right." Sunglasses Sheep gestured to the Cop Sheep and Vincent, "We need to get through this. No, we _will_ get through this. And hey, when we all survive, I'll take everyone out for drinks, my treat."

The group had really liked that proposition, as cheering and someone shouting "You've got a deal!" was heard. Vincent laughed, feeling emotionally 'soft'. It was wonderful to see such live spirits. The scene seemed to fuel Vincent's fire, and he decided that no matter what, he must help everyone to cross the finish line. As the other happy sheep cheered and waved Vincent goodbye, he mirrored the friendly motion and walked to the confessional booth. _'Alright. Time to get to work. Test No.1: Being…__**nice**__.'_

Pushing the curtain open, he walked in and sat down.

"That was quite the spectacle, my little lamb!~" Astaroth chuckled. Right on cue.

"Do you really think you alone can save all those dirty sheep? They're lost causes! The lot of them! Even _you_ should know that by now!"

Vincent took a breath as Astaroth laughed. _'Be calm, Brooks.'_

"Well," the curly-haired man smiled, even if the other couldn't see it, "They're my friends. I can't give up on them that easily. And yes I know the odds aren't really…great. However, I'm still going to try my hardest."

The laughter died down, and the other paused a moment.

"…are you okay, Brooks? It sounds like you hit your head one too many times on a block!"

A reaction!_ 'It's not much of one. But so far, so good. Right?'_

"Hm? No, I didn't hit my head. You've been watching me, right? Who am I kidding, you're always watching me." Vincent chuckled, and kept talking over Astaroth's quiet snarl, "No injuries were made, and no blood was spilt. Am I bothering you or something?"

Astaroth growled, "N-no, you aren't bothering me! It's this stupid attitude of yours! Did you forget who I am?! What I do?! I pry at your life! I am the cause of that hideous Nightmare of yours! The one who is making you question your sexuality! Without me, you wouldn't be furious about your flaming need for a forbidden fruit! Are you really such an idiot that you forgot that already?"

Ooh, how he wanted to break character. No one gets away with insulting him like that! _'Vince! __**No!**__ Just…keep at it. He doesn't seem to like it when you're friendly. All you need to do is keep pressing and see where you end up. Should be fun.'_

"Man, it hurts when you start name-calling. It's normal for you to be angry, though. Now, about the Nightmare you were talking about…I, uh, appreciate the theory you were able to come up with. But it _is_ just a theory. And there are probably other ones you can create. You can come up with some more theories that are just as believable as the original, right? There's no need to be focused on a single idea when there are others to be thought of."

Astaroth snarled, sounding more than just "irritated".

"N-no! Wrong! There…aren't any other theories, t-this one is the only one that fits! You are stuck with the subconscious desire your Nightmare hinted at! Vincent Brooks, you have already been humiliated by what has been revealed! Why don't you succumb to me and stop acting like the sorry little lamb you are!"

Vincent held his breath. Did he just figure something out? A smile spread across his face, knowing the other slipped up. And how he tried to keep the grin off his face, but it grew back every time.

"Hold on, there." He spoke, carefully. "It sounds to me that you…_want_ me to like you."

Nothing could be heard from the other side. And then:

"That's foolish, Brooks. Why on this demented plane would I like someone like _you_?"

"Hey, don't mix things up. I didn't say that _you_ liked _me_. I said that you want _me _to like _you_."

"R-right, that's exactly what I said."

Vincent quirked a brow, his smile turning into a cocky smirk, "Anyway. If you didn't want me to like you, then why do you keep bringing up the fact that it's _you_ who is "making me question my sexuality". Sounds like you're pretty proud of yourself. Not to mention what you said earlier, about how I should "succumb to you"…?"

"G-gkh! Shut up! It was pointless dialogue, a slip of the tongue!"

The boxer wearer shrugged, then began to twirl his hand around in the air with a lazy smile. "Speaking of making me question my sexuality… Is that such a problem? There isn't anything embarrassing or shameful about liking you-" He paused, his words barely sinking through his skull. _'Oh man, what am I saying?! Okay, okay, you are way too far into the act to slip up now! Go for the gold! And I bet you're really curious about what could happen next, so don't stop!'_

"-I mean, to be completely honest, you do sound very…attractive."

Vincent could practically hear Astaroth's brain whirring on the other side, trying to decipher what was happening and being said. Finally, he responded fairly loudly.

"Y-you're wrong, Brooks, there is everything wrong with liking me! I know you! Y-you don't really believe in what you're saying! What game are you playing?!"

"I guess you don't know me well enough." Vincent shook his head, smirking impishly, "No, there's no game. I don't know what you're like, so I don't know how to play you. I don't know what you look like, either. I only know what you sound like. And," Vincent lolled his head back against the wall, "I suppose that means I can only make guesses. From what I've heard, only a single word comes to mind when I think of how you look."

Astaroth grit his teeth, "Should I even ask?"

"Do you want to know?"  
"…fine."

Vincent chuckled as darkly as he could.

_"__Bitable."_

Astaroth sounded furious, and he began stuttering, unable to speak. The other, however, was laughing terribly on the inside. At the time, Vincent didn't bother to think about how honest he was when he said Astaroth sounded attractive, or how 'bitable' to describe the other came to his mind so effortlessly.

_"__Enough!"_ Astaroth shouted, trying to catch his breath and compose himself. "Vincent Brooks. You…e-expect me to believe you find me 'attractive' ? Then how about you explain your original reaction when I formed the sinful theory about your Serpent of Temptation."

He didn't see that coming. He didn't expect to be caught with that at all. Vincent shot up, rigid, and looked for answers in the air around him, "I-I, uh, you see-"

"Because if I recall correctly, you were insisting that it wasn't the right answer, and kept trying to convince me that it was a horrible Nightmare rather than a pleasure-inducing fantasy. Now, are you telling me that the Nightmare wasn't a Nightmare, but actually an enjoyable dream?"

He didn't know what to do. Did Astaroth catch him in the middle of his "nice" act?

Or did he catch something else that even Vincent didn't want to admit?

"Um, that…"

No, he could still play this up. _'Don't break, Brooks. You can still win this.'_

"Maybe I am." He blurted out. "Maybe it was a dream I enjoyed instead of a Nightmare I loathed. Maybe I still hate the creature that appeared in front of me that night, and I didn't want to face it. Or maybe," Vincent shrugged, "It isn't the subject of the dream I didn't want to confront, but what it symbolized."

_'__Man, that was deeper than I expected it to be…where did that even come from?!'_ Vincent shook it off, waiting for a response. As Astaroth finally felt victorious, his mood changed, and thus he grew quiet. Vincent didn't know what he was thinking about. But he did know time was of the essence, and this silence was something he could deal with later.

"Hey, can you think things over later? I only need a question, and I'll get out of your hair for the day."

The other didn't speak. Only the anonymous booming voice was heard.

**THIS IS THE EIGHTH QUESTION: IF YOU LOVED SOMEONE BUT THEY WERE A ROBOT, WOULD YOU STILL DATE THEM?**

The tasseled ropes dropped with a muffled sound, light from some unknown origin reflecting off the golden threads. Vincent immediately knew how this would go, but would the other stay silent about his choice? He always had something to say. Even if it was some random-ass judgement about what he decided. It was worth a shot to choose what would make him talk. Vincent was unsettled by how the other wasn't criticizing him every second he was sitting there. A skeptical look on his face, the boxer-clad man reached up and tugged the rope on his right. Both ropes faded, but not a word was uttered from Astaroth. A few more seconds passed, but only silence was shared. Vincent clenched his jaw.

"Okay, this isn't right. Aren't you gonna judge me? There is a _ton_ of material in that choice!"

But the other kept his mouth shut. Vincent couldn't even hear him breathing. It seemed that Astaroth was going to win this round with silence. Even if that was the case, Vincent couldn't let Astaroth have the last word (so to speak)! And he knew how to do just that. He was eager to deliver the final teasing blow. Rolling his eyes in a huff, Vincent spoke. "Fine, just send me up. But I'm not done with you yet…" Then he grinned in the most predator-like way possible, "_babe._"

A sharp hiss came from the other and Vincent's booth shot up beyond the tier. Astaroth groaned, and a sound like a head hitting a wall could be heard. Taking a breath, he held it in and shakily exhaled.

"I'm not done with you either, Brooks…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all! I'm going to try and stay on top of this story, and publish a chapter each month. Schedules help me stay on top of things, you know. So here's another chapter. To be honest, this is one of my favorite chapters~ I enjoyed every minute of writing it. :**_**)**

_**And, as always, I hope you**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Goldie**_

The whole trip up, Vincent was thinking of what the Nightmare would be this time around. Last night, it was the Serpent…what other sinful symbolic beast could his mind create? Finally, he stepped out of the booth onto the tower's base. Cringing, he stood and waited for the creature. The silence was long and deafening…but nothing came. Vincent let himself have a moment of glee, thinking he may be spared from a Nightmare this evening. The moment soon passed when the tower began to tremor, his eyes growing wide all the while.

Whatever was on its way, it was going to be a big one. Peering over the edge carefully, Vincent tried to see what he was to face this night, and…

…he didn't see anything.

Vincent squinted, looking below the tower to see if anything was hiding in the shadows. Nothing, but the shaking hadn't stopped. That was strange. If there isn't a monster, what is making the tower move? _'No time to worry about that.'_ Vincent sighed, _'I may as well start climbing.'_ Turning around, his eyes scaled the tower, and Vincent paled.

"Holy _Shit_!" he finally met his Nightmare, which was climbing up the back side of the mound of blocks. And Vincent couldn't believe what he saw.

A being, similar to the one from before, held onto the tower with four hands, its thin and bandaged limbs connected to a bare torso…which had a large hole in its chest, right where the heart would belong. In its lower right hand it clutched a sickly-purple bleeding heart. But it didn't seem to be its own, as the gap in its torso wasn't bleeding as profusely as the organ it held. Akin to the previous Nightmare, it had horns and a mask like a sheep. However, its horns were longer, twisting rather chaotically above the creature's head. And the mask it wore was very different than before. What it had now was a mask that covered the upper half of its face, and scrawled on it with sickening red "paint" ('That isn't paint, is it?' Vincent grimaced) were a pair of bleeding sheep eyes and a snout. Rather than thorns sticking out of every body part like the original Nightmare, there were warped spikes protruding down the backside, following the curve of its spine. The Nightmare reached behind itself and forcefully yanked a spike from its back, bringing it towards the arena in front of Vincent and stabbing the makeshift spear into the floor of blocks roughly.

"The Bloodied Lover is the killer; do not die." The feminine disembodied voice announced.

"So," the Nightmare chuckled mischievously, its familiar sharp-toothed grin gleaming, "Did you miss me, lamb? Because I sure missed you~"

The now-panicking Vincent didn't shout out a comeback, as he was more concerned with climbing up row after row in order to get to the top and escape this…thing._ 'Damn, it upgraded from serpent to __**LOVER**__?! That's way too rushed a relationship!'_

"Aw, running away already? As much as I love to see you cower, it's too late for that. I already have this," The Lover held up the bloodied heart and licked its lips with a forked tongue, "Too bad this isn't the part of you I want!~"

Vincent shuddered, pushing around block after block in order to escape this freakish Nightmare. "I don't think you're ever going to get that part, with you looking like that…all gangly and bloody. It isn't exactly the most appealing look!"

The Bloodied Lover growled from deep in its throat, squeezing the heart. In the blink of an eye, the room became dim and dark with fog. Vincent stumbled, almost losing his footing and falling into the infinite space below.

"What the hell is this?!"

The black mist was dense, almost like smoke. As Vincent ran, the fog curled around his every move, twisting around his limbs but never touching. At least he could breathe it... if it acted as thick as it looked, asphyxiation would kill him before any Nightmare could.

The Lover cackled, floating around the tower omnipotently.

"Love can make a person blind. Isn't that right, Brooks?"

He couldn't focus on the Nightmare due to the haze in front of him, so all the sheepy man could do is climb up and hope for the best. The fog faded a few times, and right after it would do so, the Bloodied Lover clenched the heart again, forcing it to bleed profusely, and the arena would grow dark. It annoyed him the longer it lingered, but he learned to ignore it, and was able to feel his way around the tower so he didn't lose his footing and fall. Vincent began to climb up a block, hanging on its edge, when the Nightmare hissed.

"You keep running away! But you will be mine, to do with what I please…" it twirled the deadly spike from its back around, finally holding it strong above its head as it roared, "…one way or another!"

As the Lover reared back from the tower, Vincent noticed the cube he was currently hanging off of began to glow red. Eyes growing wide, Vincent hopped over to the adjacent block, just as the spike was thrust through the crimson one. As the block crumbled and fell to the inky depths, Vincent's jaw dropped.

"Holy- I could have been _skewered_!"

The Bloodied Lover shrieked with laughter, "Quite a surprise to you, wasn't it? But you still saw it coming…I cannot believe I missed!" Its laughter died down slowly, then being replaced with a terribly drawn out groan that made Vincent's face flush. "And I was_ so close_, too~ So close to having you! But the night is still young… I can still make you mine!"

Vincent jumped up to another level, shouting "There isn't going to be any of that! I'm getting out of this nightmare alive and unclaimed!"

The creature twirled its makeshift weapon in the air again, taking aim at the block under Vincent's feet, "I'd like to see you try!" Vincent scrambled off the cube in time, just to hear it crumble and fall. He needed to keep climbing! There was no way Vincent was letting this thing get the best of him! A faint sound broke Vincent from his thoughts, urging him to look upward.

A smile lit his face, seeing a door perched upon a hovering block, with a premade staircase leading up to it! He was going to win!

The Lover raised its spike, roaring, "Oh, no you don't! You aren't getting out of this one, my succulent little lamb!"

"_SUCCULENT?!_ JESUS! It sounds like you're going to eat me!"

"That's the plan! Oh, but you will enjoy this 'meal', I'm sure!~"

The whole tower shook as the Nightmare stabbed at the base cube of the already formed set of stairs. Vincent watched as the block crumbled, and the whole staircase fell one level down, ruining the whole structure.

"Shit..." The boxer-clad man began scrambling to set up a path to the door. Mocking his efforts, the Nightmare circled around the tower, around Vincent.

"There's nothing you can do. You're stuck, so just succumb to me! I promise I'll treat you well~" The Lover grinned, showing its sharp teeth.

Pulling out the last block he needed, Vincent looked up at the Nightmare and began leaping up towards the door. "No chance in hell!"

He jumped to the last block and swung the door open wide. The Bloodied Lover howled, trying to shield itself with its four hands from the light pouring out of the door. It dropped the spine and the gory heart, which fell to beyond the base of the tower. Thrashing around, it lunged to grab Vincent, who screamed at this. He cowered, huddled down on the block he was on. But the Nightmare fizzled away, disappearing into the air. Our hero peeked from his hands to see what happened, and jumped into the air when he saw no trace of the creature.

"Finally! I thought this night would never end!" He ran into the white light beyond the door frame, and the sturdy door closed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I have received so much positive feedback concerning both the story AND the pairing! I'm just swimming in joy, you guys have no idea : Thank you all for telling me what you think about Strange Shepard, I'm glad so many people share their thoughts. Here's another chapter for you, albeit a bit late...but props to you for being patient enough!_**

**_Enjoy!  
~Goldie_**

Stray Sheep, 18:56

It was a quiet evening, not many people at the bar yet. The usual patrons arrive later, so Vincent didn't have anything to do...when he wasn't hanging out with friends or listening to the troubles of a fellow drinker, there wasn't much Vincent did. He already claimed the high score on that Rapunzel game at the other end of the bar (the previous winner, TDD, hadn't tried to win back the title yet), and Vincent could name all of the songs that play from the jukebox night after night. Tonight our hero settled with making small talk at the bar and drowning himself in high-proof drinks. Ordering another round of sake, Vincent rubbed his face miserably. Boss was in the back, so Erica poured the drink for him.

"Hey, Erica..."

The redhead glanced up from what she was doing, smiling at the shaggy-haired man. He looked like shit, she mused. His face even paler than it usually is, the deep and dark bags under his tired eyes made him look hollow. If she hadn't already know about his sleepless nights, Erica would have thought her friend caught the Plague!

"Finally feel like talking, Vince?" The girl grinned toothily. He nodded. She set the sake bottle down next to his cup and cradled her chin in her hands, waiting. "So...?"

Vincent sighed, swirling his cup full of sake around before putting it back onto the counter.

"If you don't mind my asking, Erica...how did you decide to do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, the whole...female thing. How did you know it was something that would work out for you?"

The question took Erica back by surprise. Out of all the people she knew. Vincent was the last on her mind when she thought of people who were interested in her transformation. The redhead shook her head with a soft smile.

"To be frank, I didn't. I knew something in my life was off, something concerning my identity, but I didn't know if the operation would actually make everything better. It was a risky thing to do, but now I'm happier for it! There's a saying: "You miss 100% of the chances you don't take." Yeah, it sounds pretty straightforward and obvious, but when it really applies to you and your life, it can change everything." She giggled, and Vincent downed his cup of sake with the new information when she questioned "Any reason you asked?"

'_Man, the sake is strong tonight.'_ Vincent felt the burn of the alcohol linger on his throat, then flaring up in his stomach.

"I, um, I'm just thinking about taking risks by starting...a relationship with this...person who likes me. Actually, I don't know if they really like me. I think they do...and I think I'm starting to like them back. I don't even want to like them! They haven't done anything to make me like them. Never actually seen the person either, so I dunno how good-looking they might be. It's just...I'm so lost." He sighed, and Erica filled up the cup with more sake when Vincent nodded, then continued.

"There are so many things I don't know about them when it comes down to it. But a relationship with them...when I think about it, it doesn't seem that bad."

Erica nodded slowly, pursing her glossed lips to the side.

"Sounds like a problem. And it's double the problem with Katherine and that other girl in the mix. You're like a walking sugar daddy, with all these people hanging on you!"

"H-hey!" Vincent watched Erica laugh, and he took a sip of his drink. _'Shit, she's right. I haven't even thought about how that would work out when I already have a girlfriend...and Catherine._' When nighttime comes around, Vincent completely forgets about his faithful girlfriend and the buxom blonde he cheated with. This whole week, he has been growing distant from both women. Katherine being bossy, and Catherine being possessive, Vincent sometimes wonders why he has to deal with them.

"Other than Katherine and Catherine, do you have any advice?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"...okay, okay." Erica grabbed another cup and mixed a Cuba Libre. "You want my advice with what to do with this other person? Make sure they actually like you. I have heard countless stories about guys who thought girls liked them, but it turned out they just read them wrong or something. Katherine is a really nice girl, and the other Catherine is, too-or seems to be, from what you've told me. If this other one is someone you'd rather be with compared to both K and C, then that is really impressive. Because Catherine is what men want physically, and Katherine is what men want mentally...with their powers combined, Xatherine is the perfect woman! And if you believe your new lover is better that both of them, I'd say give it a shot. The big question is do you want to be in a full-blown relationship with this guy?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, it sounds kinda...okay. I said before, I don't know what they're actually like, save for being a smart-ass. And another thing to add is I've never even been with a..." He stopped, realizing what the other had said moments before. Erica gave him a winning smirk accompanied by a tilt of her head.

"Been with a guy?"

"How did you-"

"Please!" She wore a look of mock hurt, "You wouldn't be talking to me for advice if this was about a girl! It would have to be something outlandish if you were to ever ask me about relationships." Vincent, though caught off guard, was still able to grin at that.

"You got me. And hey, thanks. My head's a bit clearer now."

Erica lifted her glass in a silent toast, and downed the cocktail. To be honest, Vincent's head didn't feel the least bit clearer after that conversation. He still felt all messed up inside about this whole week.

The evening sped past as Vincent made small talk with the other customers, changed the jukebox selection a few times, and analyzed his current relationship predicament. It wasn't until Boss spilled a shot of whiskey on him that Vincent was yanked back down to Earth.

"Goddammit! This is my favorite shirt!" He scowled at the stain that now tarnished his white RAVE! shirt. Boss looked perturbed, carefully trying to dob up the mess on the t-shirt. Erica reached over and helped to clean up the spilled liquid on the serving counter.

"My apologies, Mr. Brooks. I didn't mean for this-"

"Vince! Don't be mad at Boss-or at least completely mad- I ran into him and then he spilled! Sorry."

Vincent shook his head at the duo, and he sighed, "It's alright, guys. I'll go clean this up." With that, he stood up and swayed over to the restroom, trying to walk and rub the stain with a napkin simultaneously. It shouldn't have been so difficult, but being drunk made everything numb. You can't clean a shirt when your damn hands don't do what you want. And you sure as hell can't open a door without fumbling all over the knob. Finally, Vincent entered the cramped restroom and discarded the napkin he was using, beginning to rinse his hands under the faucet and harshly rub at the stain. The room darkened, unbeknownst to Vincent, too busy working away at the alcohol blotch adorning the front of his favorite shirt. For a split second, he saw out of the corner of his eye a trickle of thick red liquid running down the wall next to the sink...but chalked up the sight to Boss not cleaning up as well as he should be. What did cause alarm, however, was an unearthly growl reverberated in the small space. The shocked Brooks whipped his head up to look around the room, attempting to find the cause of this startling noise. Nothing was in the room. And, for that matter, the strange red that appeared to drip down the walls prior to his fright had disappeared.

"What the-"

"Of all the times for you to not look, Brooks." A familiar voice grumbled, swiftly turning into an amused snicker. "I would have loved to see your reaction!"

The shaggy-haired man tilted his head upward, trying to address his omnipotent speaker.

"You seem pretty eager to talk to me. Not even trying to wait until tonight...just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Oh, please," Astaroth scoffed, "From the Nightmares you've been experiencing, it seems the actuality is that you can't get enough of me, lamb~"

"A sensual impasse, then? Well, I hope you've gotten over last night's bout of embarrassment, babe, because tonight I'm coming at you with everything I've got. Think you can handle it?"

Vincent's question echoed inside the tiny restroom, but no cutting reply was thrown back at him. _'He's probably trying to think of a witty retort...to think that he's trying to one up me that easily!'_ A moment passed, Vincent ready to bite back anything the other might say. But nothing was uttered.

"Eh, must've left already." Vincent shrugged, still counting it as a victory for him. Silently, the man splashed water on his tired face, massaging it. Reminiscing on what had just occurred, he dried his face thoroughly with a paper towel and looked at his ghostly reflection in the mirror. And as he stood, Vincent watched as red flared in his pale cheeks, his mouth trembling into an embarrassed scowl. Finally, he groaned, slamming his fist on the sink counter.

"Jesus! Why the hell did I say all of that! A sensual impasse? Everything I've got? AGH, what the _HELL_?!" Hands cradling his head, Vincent mentally curses for saying such things. "I guess I don't even need to try anymore, turns out _I CAN ACT GAY WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT!_ Oh, man..." sighing, he tries his best to calm down. Looking in the mirror he assures himself "He didn't hear me say that stuff. At least now I'm not forced to keep my end of that bargain."

The red-faced hero groaned, heading out of the room and sitting back down at his drinking spot at the bar. Erica pushed Boss out of the way and served Vincent a glass of whiskey.

"Here, it's on the house." Vincent smiled at the kind gesture as Erica shook her head. "Man, I'm really sorry about the shirt Vince. I didn't know you'd go all ape shit in the restroom about it...yelling and groaning...geez."

The mouthful of whiskey Vincent took in almost filled his lungs, but he successfully swallowed, with a bout of coughing following a burn of the throat. "U-uh, I...the shirt will probably be okay. Sorry if I scared you."

Erica shrugged, but didn't deny being scared. "I'm sure the stain'll come out. And if washing it doesn't help, my mom always had this trick of soaking-" The redhead's voice became muffled as a disembodied voice began to speak to Vincent, chuckling.

"I know alcohol is hazardous to one's health, Brooks, but you took the danger to another level!"

The dark haired man growled, shaking the voice away, and taking a cautious sip of whiskey as Erica's voice faded back in.

"-once the powder dries, though! Because if it absorbs any of the syrup you used earlier, it turns into a huge mess." Vincent eyed Erica, who had an expectant look on her face.

"I'll, uh, be sure to try that the first chance I get. I'm gonna head home...night." Standing up from the bar, Vincent hobbled to the door while Erica spoke.

"If you can make it home alright. Get some sleep!"

Nodding, he opened the front door and trekked home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Geez Louise, this chapter has been awaited for a while by many **_**many****_ people! Many wonderful readers who have loved this ship, whether from this fic or by their own accord. I'm glad to see a lot of mutual supporters. :) And thank you all for the sweet and positive reviews, guys! Now, without further ado,_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~Goldie_**

Vincent stood at the edge of the first tier, looking downward at the seemingly-bottomless pit, then upward at the seemingly-endless tower walls. It was enough to make a man despair that these nightmares may never end. But for Vincent, they just seemed to fuel his desire to get the hell out of these dreams as fast as he could. As his eyes scanned the current tier, the boxer-lover noticed that less and less sheep were making it up each night. Thankfully, none of his friends were among the lost sheep. Vincent had already spoken to said circle of wooly companions about what to expect this evening, and what strategies might prove helpful in the trials to come. Not much left to do on this level, then...

That meant he couldn't put off talking to the man in the confessional.

_'Damn. I was hoping to stall a bit longer, but I can't do that the entire night, now can I? C'mon Vince, just go! What are you scared of?'_

The anxious sheep shuffled to the confessional, moving aside the velvety drapes as he stepped into the small booth.

"Here you are, Brooks," Astaroth hummed, "but without even the slightest hint of a grin? It must be my lucky day, seeing how that means I won't have to hear any of your terribly cocky remarks!"

Sitting down on the wooden bench, Vincent rolled his eyes, "Must be disappointed for you. 'Cause we both know how much you _love_ to get off on them..."

Astaroth choked on his own words, causing the dark-haired man to smile at so soon a victory. Rolling with it, the hero leaned back, relaxing on the wall behind him. He wasn't in the mood to trade banter with the other; but if Mr. Confessional is making it this easy, Vincent may as well be a tease. His brain went on autopilot as his mouth began to supply more teasing remarks.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Not hearing any sort of an answer, Vincent decided to take it a step further, chuckling. "Come now, you'll have to speak sooner or later. If you'd like, I could come over there myself and take the cat's place. Besides, I bet you'd enjoy it more if it was your 'lost lamb' making you speechless instead. Ooh, but I can't guarantee '_speechless_'..." Vincent smirked, words now carelessly flowing from his mouth like water, "...since there's nothing to keep me from making you beg for more."

A startled noise came from Astaroth, giving Vincent a chance to break out of autopilot and realize what he said was not what he'd planned to say.

'_What in the ever loving fuck was that_.' The shaggy-haired man mentally screamed at his own mouth, wondering how it would allow such a sentence to be said. _'I know earlier I said I could act gay whenever I wanted, but that wasn't a free pass to do it 24/7! Geez. I thought I __**wasn't**__ going to give him my all tonight_.' His lips urged to form an embarrased frown, but Vincent did all in his power to keep it plastered in a devious grin.

All the while, Astaroth was just as surprised to hear Vincent say what he did. Such a forward and obviously sexual statement, but vague enough to prove dangerous to any active imagination. His breath slightly hitching, Astaroth realized he almost found that out the hard way. But, red-cheeked, he forced away that tempting train of thought. Growling, Astaroth hurried out the words "You wish, Brooks."

"Only as much as you."

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me: I wish it as much as you do." Vincent shrugged, leaving his statement hanging in the air. _'Which is, to say, not at __**all**__...right_?'

Silence overtook Astaroth as he tried to word his thoughts in a delicate manner. But, when did he ever do things delicately? Especially when it came to the boxer-clad man he was so fond of. Did Vincent not realize...? Astaroth was sure he hinted all he needed to. But, perhaps his lamb really was as dense as he seemed. Maybe some time alone to think would benefit the human. _'Well, then let's give him something to think about!_'

Finally collecting his thoughts, Astaroth cleared his throat, "It seems you're very forward about your orientation, Brooks. Either that, or you need to watch what you assume."

'_What?_' This strange remark snapped the dark-haired man out of his seductive cockiness. His eyes shifted to the vent in the wall to his right, as if Vincent could see the other through it. Turning back into his comedic and confused self, the hero scratched his head, muttering "I don't follow."

"Of course you don't." Vincent jumped when the other sighed, thinking he didn't hear his befuddled statement. "Let me word it in a way that even the lowliest of lambs-such as yourself-would understand." Hesitating, he finally spoke what's been on his mind since the first night of this week.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you making me anything but speechless...nor do I hate the idea of coaxing a few moans out of _you_, little lamb~"

This shocked Vincent, as he had never heard the other make comebacks that matched Vincent's lewd statements.

"Hmm, who seems to be the speechless one now, _Vincent_?" Purring his name ever so sweetly, Astaroth caused the boxer-clad man's face to turn a few shades brighter than it was suppose to be. The other had never spoken his first name, let alone in such a seductive manner. Before he could even get another sharp word in edgewise, a booming voice from above interrupted.

**THIS IS THE NINTH QUESTION:****_ WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ACTORS IN A SEX SCENE?_**

Two familiar roped dropped down, swinging less than expected from such a fall. As their rhythmic swaying slowed, Vincent grabbed the one on his right and pulled it taut. It wasn't the hardest question he has had to answer; and right now, all he wanted was to thrust the teasing game back into Astaroth's side of the court.

"You can't say you made me speechless. I was interrupted, that's hardly fair play! Unless...you're telling me you _like_ to play dirty."

This caused Astaroth to laugh, its bite as sharp as usual. "Although I won't deny your claim, you know as well as I that you weren't interrupted in the _slightest_! All that you were able to do was twist your own tongue. And to rehash your previous statements, it's a shame it couldn't have been me doing the twisting~"

Forcing down a soft blush, the dark haired hero flashed a faux grin, "Maybe next time, babe, I've got another tower to conquer. You can suppress your urges until I get back, yeah? I don't want to come back and find you've been grinding up against some other sheep-"

Astaroth growled, and the confessional was blasted into the sky to the next level far above before Vincent could even finish his statement. "Hmm. Perhaps Vincent is the jealous type...not that I would go to such lengths to test him." He mused whether or not Vincent would even _do_ something to Astaroth if he pushed his lamb even further. The other could be predictable at times. But from this recent session, Astaroth was sure of one thing: Vincent was vulnerable to sweet talk, just as he himself was. What, the man wondered, would be the sweet results of Astaroth winning the heated battle of words?

As Astaroth dared to muse such a thought, he felt his face grow terribly hot.


End file.
